1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for improving the quality of images reproduced by Optical Character Recognition ("OCR") systems by determining the font attributes of characters with or without character identification information.
2. Discussion of Related Art Existing OCR systems have the capability of recognizing letters printed in different fonts with acceptable accuracy. Methods and apparatuses that duplicate letters and ensure that they are substantially similar when compared to originals normally require original font information concerning the most important font attributes to be available beforehand, i.e., before duplication. The most important font attributes include serifness (serif vs. san serif), posture (Roman vs. Italic), character x-height, ascender height, and stroke thickness.